Problems with Pronuciation
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: When St. John moves into the Brotherhood house, he brings trouble with him. Especialy when it comes to the pronuncation of names.


**_The Problem with Pronunciation_**

**Disclamier: Let's not do that again.**

(for those of you who are wondering, that lovely line is from John. The one who inspired me for this fic. Oh yeah, it was in X2 that he said it.) 

** And For all of those of you who are into the RPG scene, I have one that needs LOTS of people! Almost everyone is open! The URL is in my profile.**

"Now that we have an insane person living in this house, what are we going to do?" Pietro asked. He, Lance, Wanda, Freddie and Todd were sitting in their living room, discussing their newest resident. St. John Allerdyce. 

"Well, considering how we've already gotten one of those," Lance began, but a glare from Pietro shut him up. Wanda glowered. 

"What is it with people calling me insane? I'm a lot more saner than the lot of you!" She argued. 

"Awww… cuddlebumps!" Todd cooed, hopping over to the arm chair where Wanda was sitting and petting her hair. 

"Toad. Ever read 'Of Mice and Men?'" Wanda asked, looking at the amphibian. 

"Yeah, yo. Why?" 

"Keep petting my hair, and you're going to end up like Curley's wife." Wanda threatened. This caused Todd to leap off the chair. 

"Sorry Schnookums!" He said, cowering in a corner. 

"BROTHERHOOD! I'M HOME!" Came the voice of their newest resident. St. John Allerdyce. The Brotherhood managed to stifle a moan. "An I've brotten my friend along for a visit!" The Brotherhood now groaned audibly. "Don't you wanna know who it is?" John said as he appeared at the door. 

"NO!" They all yelled. Well, except for Freddie. 

"Ice-Man?" He asked, cocking his head to the side anime style. 

"No! It's our friend the one… the only… REMY LABEAU!" John then managed to get into a Broadway style pose and waited for Remy to enter the room. 

"Remy hates y'." Remy said from behind the door. 

"Come on! Don't be afraid mate! These chaps have been exposed to a lot worse than a Cajun in a dre-" John was cut off by Remy's hand reaching through, placing his hand over his mouth and shoving our dear pyromaniac behind the door. The Brotherhood blinked. From behind the door, they heard odd snippets of conversation. 

"Remy told y' homme, Remy's not gonna wear dis stupid dress!" 

"Please? I'll give you some catnip!" 

"Dis is Remy. Not Sabertooth." 

"Deck of cards?" 

"Homme, Remy's got thousands." 

"I'll wax and clean your stripper pole!" 

"BO STAFF!" Remy yelled. 

"Right. I'll wax and clean your bo staff. Happy now?" 

"Very." 

"Ladies and gentlemen… Presenting the one… The only… REMY LABEAU!" John said, popping from behind the door again and resumed his previous pose. A song started up in the back round, barley audiable. 

_ I don't care for many fancy things, cashmere coats, diamond rings, don't mean a thing… All I care about is love! _

Wanda looked at her cohorts. Dear god. What was going on. Then Remy appeared. He was wearing a black dress. Yes, a dress. The Brotherhood boys stared. 

"Dear god." Said Lance. 

"He's got nothing!" Said Pietro. 

"Will you shut up?" Wanda asked, turning to the boys. They instantly shut up. 

"Remy's finished. Can he get out of dis stupid dress yet Saint John?" Remy asked, turning to John. 

"Mate, it's not Saint John. It's either John, or Sinjin." John pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Wanda began laughing hystericaly. 

"Sinjin? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She laughed. Everyone looked at her. 

"And I suppose you're name's better. Wanda. Django. Maxipad." John shot back, turning to Wanda. 

"It's MaxiMOFF, not MaxiPAD! Mr. Allerdick." Pietro yelled, hopping to his feet. 

"Right. This comes from a guy who's name is Pie-Throw." Remy said, laughing. 

"I couldn't agree more, Reeeeme." Lance said, grinning. 

"It's ReMI! Not Reeeeme!" Remy yelled. 

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!" Todd sang, not being able to help himself. Remy growled. 

"So," Freddie said, looking at each of them in turn. "Who wants to go out for dinner?" 

The Brotherhood blinked. "Is that all you ever think about, Freddie?" Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I think about lots of things." Freddie said, frowning. 

"Like what?" Pietro challenged. 

"Like lots of stuff! Like… um… ah… er…." 

"You can't even think!" 

"Now now chaps, let's be nice to Fred here. Not all of us are as smart as you are Pietro." John said, anxious for a stop to the arguments, or something to burn. 

"I like this guy." Pietro nodded. "Knows how to suck up to his leaders." 

"Suck up? Ha!" Lance laughed. "Then again, you should know. You're an expert at it." 

Pietro's mouth could have dropped to the floor. Recovering quickly, he shot back, "No, I come in a close second to Kitty. She does it all the time for you." He sneered. Lance stood up and walked over to where Pietro stood. The house began to shake a bit. Pietro blinked, but recovered. "Oh wait, I forgot. She can't, considering you don't got any!" Pietro then hid behind the couch before Lance could strangle him. 

"So, Shiela, are days always this exciting?" John asked Wanda. 

"No. Usually the house blows up first." 

"Ah, hey, do you wannna come snowboarding with me and Remy?" John turned to Wanda for an answer.' 

"Anything to get me out of this nut-house." She replied before going to the cupboard to retrieve her snowboard. 


End file.
